Hyung In Love
by qtpie00
Summary: When hyungie in love with Imo (ahjumma) son's.


**Author : **qtpie00

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol (18th)

Byun baekhyun (15th)

**Support cast: **EXO memberdeul (include kris)

**Genre: **humor. Romance gagal. Family. Pedobear .g

**Rate: **K+

**Length: **chaptered.

a/n: enjoy the fanfic. Xoxo!

WARNING!TYPO,EJAAN YANG DIRUSAK,BIASMU DINISTAKAN.

Chapter 1: Annyeong hyungie!

Hyungie In Love.

Siang ini Korea Selatan kelihatan sangat panas. Sampai-sampai lelaki bernama "Park Chanyeol" yang berumur 18 tahun, mengganti bajunya sampai 4x. lalu ini masih belum kalah panasnya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ibunya.

"nanti ada teman ibu ingin menitipkan anaknya disini."

JGLAR!

Sepertinya ada petir disiang hari yang sangat panas ini.

"laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"laki-laki, tenang saja." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol.

"oh, untunglah. Berapa umurnya?"

"dia masih 5 tahun _kok_" jawab Ibu Chanyeol dengan santai.

JGLAR! JGLAR!

'Mengapa harus terjadi, mengapa aku, mengapa harus aku yang dinistakan!?' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"mungkin dalam 5 menit mereka sampai karna tadi Ibunya menelfon kalau mereka sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Ibu Chanyeol.

JGLAR! JGLAR! JGLAR!

Petir menambah. Apakah ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk bagi Park Chanyeol? Atau malah menjadi sebaliknya?

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Bel rumah Chanyeol berbunyi. Ibunya bergegas untuk membuka pintu untuk tamunya.

"nah ini dia anaknya. Lucu bukan?" ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"hm iya lucu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"imo, dia siapa sih? Dia supil mu ya? Atau satpam mu? Mukanya galak sekali uuh, aku takut imo" jawab anak kecil itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"hei kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu sayang, itu adalah anak imo. Tampan bukan?" ucap ibu Baekhyun.

"tampangnya memang begitu sayang. Tapi dia orang baik _kok_." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa.

"nah Chanyeol. Imo titip anak imo yang lucu ini ya? Ini makanannya. Ini pampersnya. Ini baju gantinya kalau dia mandi. Ini biskuitnya. .." ucap Ibu Baekhyun dengan mengeluarkan perlengkapan Baekhyun.

"nama dia siapa imo?"

"Park Chanyeol, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Chanyeol hyung atau Channie hyung juga boleh" jelas Ibu Chanyeol.

"hm, namanya bagus tapi orangnya jelek" ucap Baekhyun dengan jujur. Seketika Ibu Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa member pandangan . 'diam-atau-aku-akan-menggoreng-mu'

"nah Chanyeol, tolong jaga anak imo yang lucu ya? Imo dan Ibu aku akan pergi dulu" ucap Ibu Baekhyun.

"jadi aku mengurusi bocah ini? Sendirian?" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh kecemasan.

"iya. Ibu dan Imo akan pulang sekitar jam 9 malam. Tolong jaga ya, Channie. Ibu mempercayakan Baekhyun kepadamu, ok?" ucap Ibu Chanyeol.

"iya ibu. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan langkah gontai.

"anak ini agak sedikit nakal. Marahi saja kalau dia nakal ya, Channie." Ucap Imo, ibu Baekhyun.

"iya Imo. Tenang saja anakmu aman _kok_, ditangan ku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum palsu.

"kami pergi dulu ya Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Chanyeol tolong jaga Baekhyun dengan benar. Baekhyun jangan nakal ya ketika kami pergi. Annyeong!" ucap Imo.

"annyeong.." ucap Chanyeol dengan lemas.

.

.

.

"hai Baekhyunna. Aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal ya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman palsunya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan benci kepada anak kecil. Tapi dia hanya bingung apa yang dilakukan kalau dengan anak kecil.

"iya aku sudah tau,_kok_" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengulum senyumannya.

"kau sekolah dimana?"

"exo-l kindelgalten, hyung tau tidak tempat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tau. Tetangga hyung sekolah disitu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"wah namanya siapa?"

"kau ingin tahu?"

"iya hyuuung! Siapa siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"poppo aku dulu" ucap Chanyeol. what the…..

Baekhyun dengan polosnya mem-poppo pipi Chanyeol. padahal Chanyeol hanya bercanda berkata seperti itu.

"ya! Kau mengapa men-poppo ku sungguhan eh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"tadi hyung bilang poppo dulu. Ya sudah aku poppo. Sekalang, siapa tetangga hyung yang sekolah disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak ada sih, aku hanya berbohong. Ehehehe" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran yang super lebar.

"ish hyung menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memukul badan Chanyeol secara brutal.

"huee ampun ampun Baekhyun! Aku hanya bercanda! Sungguh! Berhenti ! jebaaal sakit baekkie-ah!" Chanyeol memohon-mohon kepada anak kecil,uuh poor uri Chanyeol.

"tidak akan sebelum kau membelikan seluluh isi kulkas kepada ku!" uri Baekhyunnie galak ya?

"iya iya silahkan kau boleh menghabiskan semua persediaan makanan ku, sungguh. Ampun baekkie!"

"pelmintaan maaf ditelima" ucap Baekhyun sambil senyum, senyum kemenangan.

"nah, sekarang ambil saja persediaan cemilan ku. Aku rela _kok._" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum getir sambil memijit-mijit bagian yang terkena 'hajaran' kecil dari uri Baekhyunnie.

"ah Baekkie. Walaupun kau kecil, tenagamu besar sekali. Ah sakit sekali uuh" ucap Chanyeol sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"hyung, itu belum ada apa-apanya. Mungkin itu belum semuanya aku kelualkan tenaga ku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bangga. Anak kecil nakal eh.

'belum semuanya? Dia diberi makanan apa ya dengan ibunya? Kuat sekali' ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun yang memakan semua coklat Hershey's Kisses. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah. Bolehkah aku minta sedikit? Sedikit saja? " ucap Chanyeol dengan memohon

"tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"please?"

"tidak!"

"aku menangis ya?"

"menangis saja. Aku tidak peduli kok. Kekeke~" Baekki tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa meratapi nasib nya.

"Baekkie ah. Hyung punya mainan baru loh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan koleksi Lego Starwars nya.

"aku juga punya mainan itu dirumah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memakan coklatnya.

"hm, kalau ini bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan Lego Power Rangers Megaforce.

"aku mempunyainya juga. Hyung kenapa mempunyai mainan sepelti itu? Memangnya hyung masih kecil ya?" Tanya Baekkie. Jleb, Chanyeol merasakan batu besar menimpanya tepat di hati.

"baekkie-ah. Hershey Kisses itu oleh-oleh temanku dari Singapore. Jangan dihabiskan ya." Pinta Chanyeol dengan muka ingin dikasihani.

"tidak akan. Ini sangat enak aku akan menghabiskan semua!" ucap Baekkie dengan smirknya.

"it's okay. It's love." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menitikkan air mata kesedihan.

"hahahahaha! Channie hyung jelek sekali hahahahaha!" ucap Baekhyun dengan tertawa yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"makanya itu jangan dihabiskan ya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh dengan pengharapan.

"tidak. Aku akan menghabiskan semua." Jawab Baekhyun dengan dingin.

"heung" Chanyeol hanya bisa 'say goodbye to Hershey Kisses nya'.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menelfon temannya. Siapa ya yang dia telfon?

"yeoboseyo, hun"

"yeoboseyo hyungie"

"hey Sehun. Datanglah kerumah ku. Aku sangat bosan, bisa tidak?"

"wah kebetulan sekali aku sedang bersama Kris hyung dan Luhan, aku akan mengajaknya juga ya. Ok, annyeong."

"eh-eh jangan ajak mereka-" telat sekali kau Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun telah mengajak Kris Hyung dan Luhan ge nya.

"hyung. Aku ingin poop! Hyung aku ingin poop!" ujar Baekhyun dengan memegang 'butt-nya' sambil berputar-putar sekeliling Channie hyungnya.

"ah bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa menceboki anak kecil. Ah aku harus apa? Apakah kau bisa menahannya Baekki-ah? Tunggu sampai Umma pulang ya? Arra?" ketika Chanyeol berbicara sambil kebingungan anak itu sudah menghilang.

Seketika dia mendengar..

"nghh mhh"

"AHH SIAPA ITU!?" chanyeol dengan gaya detektif memeriksa semua ruangan. Ketika ia masuk ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol shock!

"he-hei Channie hyung. Maaf aku sudah tidak tahan. Jadi aku poop." Ucap Baekkie dengan polos. Chanyeol hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"tapi kau bisa cebok sendiri kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak bisa, hehe" ucap Baekkie dengan wajah supercute nya.

"omo! Aku harus bagaimana ini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya.

TING TONG!

'Omo! Teman2 ku datang, bagaimana ini?' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC/DEL?**

a/n: annyeong. Aku hadir membawakan ff baru. Eyd nya berantakan sekali karna ini hanya ff sekedar lewat otak saja**. **buat yang nanya author cewek atau cowok. Hmm apa ya? Adadeh:3. Ff orphanage on progress pengerjaan chapt 5 terimakasih para readers yang selalu memberikan review dan para siders. Ily all!

_**At least. Mind to review?:)**_


End file.
